L'Amour Sans Frontières
by June Noxana Snape
Summary: Voici la suite de ma fiction Hermione Granger Ou Comment Tomber Amoureuse (de son pire ennemi). Souvenez-vous, Hermione prévoyait un tour du monde après son année à Poudlard, et bien voici son voyage.
1. Prologue : Préparatifs

**Disclaimer :** _La plupart des personnages cités dans ce textes sont la priorité exclusive de la génialissime J.K Rowling._

**Annonce de l'auteur (AdA):**

_Hello tout le monde ! _

_Je suis enfin de retour pour vous livrer la suite des aventures de Drago et d'Hermione. Eh non ! Je ne vous ai pas oubliés ^^_

_Je sais que j'ai mis des plombes à vous livrer le premier chapitre (ou plutôt le prologue) du voyage d'Hermione à travers le monde (pour ceux qui débarquent, cette nouvelle fiction est la suite de ma fiction "Hermione Granger ou comment tomber amoureuse (de son pire ennemi)", il est vivement conseillé de la lire avent d'entamer la lecture de celle-ci). _

_Bref, je demande à ceux qui attendaient une suite de me pardonner d'avoir mis près de deux ans à publier ma suite, mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes, des solutions aux problèmes et un énorme manque d'inspiration (et de motivation) pour ce voyage à travers le monde. Bref, je passe maintenant aux réponses aux reviews anonymes pour "Hermione Granger ou comment tomber amoureuse (de son pire ennemi)". Oui oui, je les poste ici, ça me paraît logique puisque c'est la suite..._

**Réponses aux reviews (RaR):**

** HermioneDraco : **_Merci pour ta gentille review ! Il est vrai que pendant un moment je me suis dit que personne n'aimait ma fiction puisque personne ne reviewait, même si je sais que les gens ne mettent ppas souvent de reviews ça me foutait un coup au moral de voir le nombre de lectures augmenter mais pas le nombre de reviews. Je suis contente que tu l'aies trouvée bien et je sais que je commets quelques maladresses comme tout le monde, mais crois-moi, je fais de mon mieux pour en faire le moins possible, et j'espère que cette suite en contiendra moins que mon autre fiction. Encore merci pour ta review. ^^_

**Kyra :** _Merci pour ta review. Je suis vraiment heureuse que mon histoire t'ait plu dans son intégralité. Et le fait que tu m'encourage à continuer comme ça me fait chaud au cœur. Je ne sais pas si tu verras cette réponse ou même cette suite, mais qu'importe._

**Sacha : **_Un grand merci pour tes deux reviews, je suis contente que tu l'aies trouvée fabuleuse et que tu l'aies relue, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que ma façon d'écrire plaise. Tu me demandais une suite ? Eh bien la voilà ^^ même si je ne sais pas si tu la verras une fois étant donné le temps que j'ai mis à l'écrire et à la publier. _

**Anne-Sophie :** _Contente que tu aies aimé ma fiction et que tu me dises que je ne postais pas dans le vide, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir de la lire ^^ Bref, merci pour la review ! :)_

**Manon : **_Merci pour la review, je sais que ma fiction est de loin pas une oeuvre d'art, mais bon, je trouve aussi que ça peut aller, en gros j'aurais pu faire mieux, sauf que je me creuse la tête pour l'améliorer mais ça ne vient pas... Encore merci ^^_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture._

* * *

Hermione, qui désormais avait fini sa scolarité à Poudlard, préparait son tour du monde qui durerait toute une année scolaire (soit de septembre à juin), nous sommes en juillet, la dernière année à Poudlard était fraîchement terminée. Après le bal de fin d'année que l'école avait organisé. Drago Malefoy avait demandé à Hermione de s'installer avec lui, le couple avait trouvé un petit appartement tranquille sur le Chemin de Traverse, non loin de Fleury et Bott, le libraire. Certes, le Serpentard avait hérité du manoir de ses parents mais il l'utilisait comme « petite » résidence secondaire, bien que leur appartement puisse entrer environ quinze fois dans le manoir, sans sortilège de réduction, bien sûr.

« -Tu es sûre de vouloir faire ce voyage ?

- Drago, combien de fois devrai-je te répéter que oui, j'en ai envie ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais, mais, tu sais très bien que je m'inquiète pour toi, on ne sait jamais, tu pourrais rencontrer de mauvaises personnes, ou pire, quelqu'un qui t'éloigne de moi.

- On a déjà parlé de tout ça, ce n'est pas parce que Pansy m'a envoyée à Sainte-Mangouste que tous les autres sorciers et sorcières sont comme elle. Et je t'ai déjà dit qu'au moindre problème majeur je rentrerais à la maison.

- Oui, je sais, mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, tu ne m'empêcheras pas de partir. »

Depuis la fin de l'année scolaire, le Serpent avait déjà tenté de faire changer la jeune femme d'avis mais la discussion se terminait toujours de cette manière, il n'y pouvait rien, sa petite amie était vraiment très têtue parfois, elle ne changerait certainement jamais d'avis, cependant il essayait toujours de la convaincre de rester. Le jeune homme avait donc décidé d'aider la brune à faire sa valise, ou plutôt son sac magiquement agrandi. Bien qu'elle ne parte que deux mois plus tard, la Lionne ne pouvait s'empêcher de déjà faire ses bagages, elle mettait dans son sac tous les livres qui lui semblaient utiles et préparait chaque jour des potions qui pourraient lui servir durant son périple. Elle avait même commencé à apprendre le maximum de langues étrangères, de façon à pouvoir comprendre et communiquer avec les différents peuples qu'elle rencontreraient sur son chemin, sans avoir recours à une potion ou à un quelconque sortilège.

Certains de ses amis pensaient que ce voyage ne lui serait guère utile pour être médicomage mais pourrait l'aider à obtenir un poste au Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale. Remarques auxquelles la demoiselle répondait en leur disant que certaines tribus connaissaient quelques moyens de guérison que l'on ne pratiquait pas en Europe et qu'elle essayerait d'en apprendre le plus possible de façon à pouvoir traiter tous les patients, y compris ceux que l'on disait « incurables », ceux qui avaient été victimes d'un très mauvais sort, ,les parents de Neville Londubat faisaient partie de ces victimes que la Griffonne voulait sauver. Elle savait que la tâche ne serait vraiment pas aisée mais une partie d'elle était persuadée qu'elle y arriverait : après tout, elle n'avait pas été la meilleure élève de Poudlard depuis des années pour faillir à cette tâche. Il était temps qu'Hermione Granger accomplisse de grandes choses, et ce, quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Elle le sentait.

Drago allait commencer sa carrière au Ministère de la Magie, dans le Département de la Justice Magique la semaine suivante et il était prêt à montrer à tout le personnel qui y travaillait qu'il était vraiment très différent de son père. Il portait peut-être lui aussi la marque des Ténèbres sur l'avant-bras, mais il n'avait jamais pris la même voie que Lucius. Quand il avait postulé pour un poste au Ministère de la Magie, il avait du se soumettre de longs et pénibles interrogatoires et tests, et tous avaient révélé que le jeune Malefoy avait définitivement tourné le dos aux forces obscures. D'après certains spécialistes du Ministère, un tel revirement ne pouvait être expliqué et ce changement leur paraissait étrange. Cependant, ils avaient accepté sa candidature, ils se réservaient tout de même le droit de le renvoyer si ses résultats ne s'avéraient pas concluants. Le jeune homme allait montrer à ceux qui ne souhaitaient que sa chute qu'il était capable de beaucoup de choses pour effacer ses erreurs passées. Peut-être que ses supérieurs considéreraient sa détermination comme malvenue, mais ceci lui importait peu, il savait ce qu'il voulait faire et comment il voulait le faire. Ce qui le motivait n'était pas l'appât du gain, non, il souhaitait seulement qu'Hermione soit fière de celui qu'il était devenu...

* * *

**_À suivre..._**

_ Le chapitre un ne devrait pas trop tarder._


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le Grand Départ

_Hello ^^ voici le nouveau chapitre (oui, je sais, c'est pas tout à fait ça, pas tarder à arriver..._

**Disclaimer :** _Comme toujours, les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling._

**AdA : **

_Je sais que mon titre laisse à désirer, mais je n'avais pas d'autre idée, si vous en avez, n'hésitez pas à me les donner par MP ou dans une review puisque je prévois de le changer._

**RaR :  
****MissNothing**_** : **Merci pour ta review, je suis heureuse que le prologue te donne envie d'en savoir plus ^^ Donc, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira._

* * *

Le moment du départ d'Hermione était arrivé beaucoup trop tôt selon Drago, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer entre Juillet et Septembre, il fallait ajouter à cela que son travail au Ministère lui prenait énormément de temps mais ses collaborateurs le trouvaient excellent.

Hermione finissait les dernières potions qu'elle allait emporter, elle les mit dans son sac en faisait bien attention à jeter un sort contre les chocs à chaque fiole de sorte à ce qu'elles ne se brisent pas dans son sac puis le ferma après deux mois de préparatifs. Drago arriva derrière elle le plus silencieusement possible et saisit la jeune femme à la taille.

« Ça y est, tu t'en vas ?

- Oui, c'est ça, je pars.

- Je sais que je ne peux pas t'empêcher de le faire. Tu vas beaucoup me manquer, promets-moi une dernière chose.

- Laquelle?

- Ne tombe pas amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Je te le promets, dit-elle, avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

- Ça me rassure. Amuse-toi bien, je t'aime.

- Merci. Je t'aime aussi. »

La jeune femme prit son sac, sortit sur le Chemin de Traverse et entra chez Fleury et Bott pour acheter un dernier livre pouvant lui être utile. En sortant de la boutique, elle transplana enfin vers sa première destination : la France. Elle y avait passé des vacances quelques années plus tôt mais elle n'y avait pas vraiment pu y apprendre tout ce qu'elle voulait. Elle rejoignit la personne contactée quelques mois auparavant et avec qui elle avait échangé plusieurs hiboux. C'était une jeune sorcière française qui s'appelait Angèle, elle était noiraude avec des cheveux s'arrêtant à la hauteur des coudes et de jolis yeux noisette. Sa silhouette était plutôt fine. Elle venait elle aussi de finir ses études, mais à l'Académie Beauxbâtons.

« Hermione Granger, je suis ravie de te rencontrer, lui dit-elle, tout sourire.

- Moi de même Angèle.

- Par quoi souhaites-tu commencer ton initiation à nos potions florales ?

- Je ne sais pas, que me proposes-tu ?

- Je te propose de commencer par une introduction aux diverses plantes utilisées dans nos potions.

- Allons-y alors.

- Suis-moi. »

Les deux jeunes femmes partirent donc en direction d'un grand jardin qui devait être invisible aux Moldus où se trouvaient un nombre de fleurs que l'on ne trouvait nulle part ailleurs dans le monde. La brune contemplait ce magnifique jardin avec de grands yeux ébahis d'enfant. Angèle lui présentait chaque plante, en donnant les propriétés de chacune d'entre elles, son utilité en tant que seule fleur, car oui, un nombre incalculable de ces végétaux pouvait être employé seul, soit en infusion, soit séchée et réduite en fine poudre ou encore appliquée telle quelle. Après ce tour d'horizon de la plantation, la guide emmena Hermione dans un coin aménagé pour la préparation des potions et lui apprit à faire quelques breuvages. Puis, la soirée arriva et Angèle emmena l'ancienne Gryffondor chez elle où un chambre avait été aménagée pour la recevoir le temps que durerait son séjour, soit environ deux semaines.

La famille de la jeune française était habituée à recevoir d'autres sorciers venus du monde entier pour découvrir leurs fameuses potions. La famille aimait beaucoup accueillir des gens dans sa maison et les visiteurs s'y plaisaient énormément en général. Aucun règlement n'avait été dicté par la maîtresse de maison à part que les invités devaient être à l'heure pour les repas. Hermione avait prévu de dîner puis d'aller explorer certains sites de sorcellerie, seule, La mère d'Angèle avait préparé une bouillabaisse et pour le dessert, une tarte au citron meringué. La brune avait fait part de sa petite excursion du soir à son hôte. La femme avait donc confié à la jeune brune un double des clefs de la maison, pour le moment où elle reviendrait car il était impossible de transplaner dans les chambres ainsi que dans le reste de la maison, par mesure de sécurité. La jeune femme remercia Laure puis partit découvrir les anciens sites sorciers des alentours.

Une fois de retour, il était près de trois heures du matin. Hermione s'assit au bureau posé à côté de la fenêtre de sa chambre et entreprit d'écrire une lettre à son petit-ami car après quasiment une semaine sans nouvelles, il devait certainement s'impatienter.

«_ Drago, _

_je t'avais promis de t'écrire toutes les semaines, et bien voilà ta première lettre, je ne sais pas si tu la recevras tout de suite, mais l'important est que je t'écrive._

_Cette région de France est vraiment sublime et mon initiation aux potions florales se passe très bien, en tout cas pour l'instant et les anciens sites sorciers sont vraiment fascinants._

_J'ai été accueillie par la famille Fortin, ma guide, Angèle, n'est pas beaucoup plus âges que moi, quoi qu'il en soit, elle explique très bien les choses. Sa mère, Laure, est une personne très chaleureuse et il semblerait que la famille soit très confiante avec les touristes, elle leur donne un double des clefs de la porte d'entrée pour leurs éventuelles sorties tardives._

_Je crois que je vais terminer cette lettre ici, car une dure journée m'attend et qu'il est déjà trois heures et demie du matin ici (certes il n'est que deux heures et demie chez toi). En plus, tu dois certainement attendre cette première lettre avec impatience, et bien la voici._

_Je t'aime et je t'embrasse,_

_Hermione. _»

Après avoir mis un point final à sa lettre, la jeune femme sortit sans un bruit de sa chambre et prit l'un des hiboux mis à disposition des visiteurs par la maîtresse des lieux. L'ancienne Gryffondor avait choisi un hibou petit-duc, il était en réalité le seul à ne pas être parti en chasse, comme s'il savait que quelqu'un allait avoir besoin de ses services, et quand Hermione avait franchi la petite entrée qui conduisait à la volière, l'oiseau avait immédiatement tourné la tête vers elle et avait également tout de suite tendu la patte. Avant d'attacher le parchemin à la patte du petit-duc, elle prit le temps de caresser la tête du volatile. La brune se décida enfin à confier la lettre à l'animal, après lui avoir murmuré l'adresse de Drago, elle retourna à sa chambre et décida de se coucher car la fatigue se faisait vraiment présente dans tout son corps : ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls et elle baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et sombra aussitôt dans un sommeil profond.

Après plusieurs jours de cours de potions et de visites historiques, Hermione se réveilla à huit heures, alla se doucher, se coiffer et se maquiller, puis, à huit heures et demie, elle descendit, pile à l'heure pour le petit-déjeuner.

Au programme de la journée : préparation de nouvelles potions florales. Angèle expliqua à son « élève » comment préparer des potions puissantes de guérison et comment extraire l'essence de certaines fleurs, dans le but de préparer de nouveaux breuvages. L'essence des plantes était le plus souvent utilisée dans la préparation de puissants philtres d'amour dont il fallait se méfier plus que les autres encore car leurs effets étaient absolument dévastateurs et surtout, définitifs et ces philtres étaient les plus efficaces au monde selon les connaissances actuelles et leur enseignement était presque interdit.

La journée passa très vite et bientôt l'heure de retourner chez Angèle pour le dîner arriva. Le plat du soir était cette fois-ci un buffet froid.

À la fin du repas, Hermione rejoignit sa chambre et elle trouva, sur le bureau, la réponse de Drago. Sa lettre disait :

« _Ma chère Hermione,_

_J'ai bien reçu ta lettre, d'après mes comptes, le hiboux avec lequel tu me l'as envoyée à mis près d'une journée à me trouver pour me la délivrer. _

_Je suis ravi que la France te plaise à ce point et que la famille qui t'accueille chez elle te convienne et te soit agréable._

_À la maison comme au travail, tout se passe bien pour moi, à part, bien sûr le fait que tu me manques. Il semblerait que ton chat ait reçu le don de m'effrayer à chaque miaulement – si on peut appeler ça des miaulements – depuis que tu es partie. Cependant, je m'en occupe quand même très bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour cela._

_J'ai croisé Potter – pardon, Harry – au Ministère ce matin, il m'a posé quelques questions sur ton voyage, on dirait qu'il s'inquiète aussi beaucoup pour toi. En plus de cela, il a pris un sacré coup de vieux ton ami, je pense que c'est dû à toutes les arrestations qu'il doit effectuer ces derniers temps._

_Peu importe, j'espère que ton voyage se passe toujours aussi bien._

_Je t'aime et tu me manques énormément,_

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Drago_ »

La griffonne relut plusieurs fois la lettre, avec un sourire plutôt niais aux lèvres. Elle adorait recevoir des lettres du blond, cependant, la description que Drago faisait d'Harry ne lui plaisait guère, elle savait que le poste d'Auror était très exigeant et, par extension, très épuisant, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il puisse l'être à ce point. Quelque chose devait mal se passer dans la vie du « garçon qui a survécu » et elle voulait lui écrire mais ne savait pas ce qu'elle lui dirait. La jeune sorcière classa donc le cas « Harry Potter » dans le coin de son cerveau où se trouvaient toutes les choses qu'elle devrait faire plus tard.

Ce soir-là, Hermione était trop fatiguée pour aller explorer d'autres sites sorciers, elle se coucha donc vers vingt-trois heures.

Le lendemain, la lionne se leva tôt, son séjour touchait à sa fin.

Le dernier jour, elle emporta les quelques potions qu'elle avait concoctées pendant les deux semaines qu'avaient duré sa découverte, remercia la famille Fortin pour son hospitalité et promit à Angèle qu'elles resteraient en contact. Elle l'invita même à venir à Londres à l'occasion. Elle referma enfin son sac, sortit de la maison et transplana vers sa seconde destination : l'Italie, où l'attendait déjà son guide, Giovanni...

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu, et surtout, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review. ^^_

_**À suivre...**_


End file.
